As radar systems become more sophisticated, it becomes increasingly difficult to generate countermeasure signals which will confuse one or more threat radars and enable a target vehicle to penetrate a modern defense system or avoid a radar guided missile. This is particularly true when the threat radars employ techniques such as pulse-to-pulse encoded, chirp, and/or frequency agile monopulse.